Mystery
by Saniwa
Summary: There’s something going on between Seigaku regulars! TezuRyo, GoldenPair Ch1 is revised and an Extra chapter uploaded Tezuka and Atobe torture plus a whole bottle of aspirin consumed. Muahahaha...
1. Curiosity

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like Konomi Takeshi? .

**Summary**: There was something going on between Seigaku regulars

**Pairings**: TezuRyo, GoldenPair

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mystery: Curiosity **

--

Every mystery starts from curiosity

--

Seishun Gakuen which was also known as Seigaku, in this school, there were nine famous tennis players studying in. What made them famous? First, they won the national after beating the invincible Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku in the final and crushing the former champion's dream to gain the honorable title for three consecutive years. But not only because of that they were admired by girls (and even boys) from their schools and other schools as well; secondly, they were a group of pretty boys (well probably except for Inui, a creepy boy). Even Kaidoh, who looked intimidating most of the time, have lots of fans ever since "accidentally" everyone discovered that not only the mamushi was a shy and well-mannered boy but he was also kind to animals (1).

At Christmas, each of them received lots of gifts, foods (much to Momo's and Eiji's enthusiasm), and date offers from their fans. But the top three, of course, the most famous singles lines of Seigaku. All of them were extremely good looking, awesome tennis players, and 'real' singles. Yup, they are 'the Tensai' Fuji Syusuke, 'the Icy Captain' Tezuka Kunimitsu, and 'the Invincible Freshman' Echizen Ryoma. The last but not least, they also have excellent academy records.

Fuji never studied yet he excelled all his subjects while Tezuka even correcting his teacher's mistakes. And Echizen always fell asleep in his classes however he was able to ace his exams as well. In other words, these boys were perfect boyfriends for everyone. But the thing that made them more desirable as ever was; they never ever showed any interest to anyone, either to boys or girls.

The other regulars; just say, Oishi Shuichirou and Kikumaru Eiji, The Golden Pair, were taken already. It was very obvious that they love each other too much and they looked extremely cute together too. Even there was a fans club dedicated to them, 'Golden Pair - Golden Forever' which supported their relationship and threatened those who dare to separate them.

The same goes for Inui and Kaidoh. Somehow a rumor said that they were doing 'things' during their private practices. This made Kaidoh pissed to no end. Plus Momo was laughing his ass off because of it; he wanted to kill the annoying dunk-smash player if only Tezuka-buchou didn't forbid him. The captain said that Seigaku still needs Momo for another year. So the only thing he could do was hissing and glaring to those who dare to bring the subject up in front of him. And Inui, well he only chuckled evilly and muttered something about 'late' practice as well, much to Kaidoh's embarrassment.

Kawamura always kindly turned down his fans, saying that right now he was not looking for any relationship since he was concentrating to be the best shushi maker. He was going to take his father's restaurant after he was graduated from high school.

Momoshiro, he might be the most normal one. He was dating almost all of his fans who asked him out. He stated, defending himself about 'enjoying life to its fullest'. Echizen teased him for just being 'an extremely lucky idiot' whose life changed with only because of his mada mada dane tennis skill; Momo stole his burger for revenge.

The rest of them, well, those three were completely a big mystery for everyone (even in the eyes of their teammates). Fuji only squealed happily every time he received anything (the loudest for cactus) and gave pecks to several of his admirers in here and there. This made his fans more eager and eager on pleasing him, hoping that they would get not a mere kiss. In only a month, Fuji's room was loaded with hundreds of his new cactus collection. The tensai was extremely pleased, indeed. Echizen just shook his head, seeing how sly and manipulative Fuji was and how stupid those people were.

And for Tezuka and Echizen, they just glared at the gifts which were shoved under their nose and took them with a simple, "Domo" before walking away.

How typical!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Then, the ever seemed unsolved mystery about Tezuka's and Echizen's behavior started to unfold. It was happened just after the national and a little more than a month before Valentine's Day. Big news shook the entire school, everyone kept talking about it in corridors, classes, and practice.

"Did you hear that Tezuka said he's in a serious relationship already?"

"Yeah, my friend heard that's what he said to Miyuki from class 3-5 when she proposed him"

"What a guy, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He just turned down the prettiest girl in school."

The hot conversation also happened among the regulars, especially between Momo and Eiji. This was how it started…

"I always thought that Tezuka is an arranged-marriage type (2)", said Eiji while changing to his Seigaku jersey. They were just about to begin practicing.

"Why do you say that, Eiji-sempai?" the always curious Momo staring at the redhead.

"Nya, Momo! Can't you figure it out? Of course, Tezuka's family has found a girl to be his future wife. What else nya, do you think buchou will be able to find one by himself?"

"Hai… hai… you're right sempai. With that expression, buchou might have ended up scarring the girl instead!" Momo, who was followed by the others, laughed imagining the stoic captain asking someone out.

"That's so mean, minna!" the fukubuchou couldn't stand anymore, hearing his teammates opinion about his best friend. "We shouldn't have talked like that about Tezuka, especially you, Eiji," he turned to his double partner, giving a warning look. Which his lover dismissed lazily, he glared even more.

And it was now Fuji's turn, "But I think there might be another possibility." Everyone went silent, listening, since the tensai often came up with a wonderful yet dangerous thought, "Tezuka could've said that just to get away from the problem but still not hurting the girl's heart," he was tapping his chin, deep in thought.

"Come on, Fuji-sempai. Do you think our cold heartless buchou EVEN consider thing like that?" exclaimed Momo; Fuji just chuckled.

"The percentage of Tezuka care about things which are not tennis related is 1.2 percent," Inui reported while holding his loyal notebook opened, approving Momo's argument.

"Ssss…" look! Even Kaidoh agreed with his rival this time.

"Minna," Kawamura was scratching the back of his head nervously since everyone was staring at him, "Oishi's right! No matter what, Tezuka is still our buchou and we must respect him," but he noticed that they weren't staring at him or to be exact, they were looking pass through him with widened eyes and extremely terrified look as though they were seeing ghost (except the ever smiling tensai and data expert).

Kawamura turned around then gasped in horror, unconsciously taking steps backwards. There, right behind him stood the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu, in flesh. His hair was wet and there was only a towel wrapping him just above the waist, showing his perfect muscular body (hmm…it seemed he was just out from the shower but that was not the matter now); his glasses was glinting dangerously which made the flare of anger in his eyes worse as he was glaring at the bunch of them. He looked not pleased at all (heh, are you really able to distinguish Tezuka's expression?)

"Te… Tezuka…" Oishi spoke in utter horror since the captain had the coldest and the most dangerous expression ever, as though he might explode any time soon (hell he looked like he was going to eat them all). _Oh, GOD! He heard everything!!! _Thought Oishi in panic.

"Minna…" a low deep voice, everyone gulped, "200 LAPS AROUND THE COURT NOW!" and without waiting for a second command from Tezuka they stormed out of the locker room for their life.

But two different minds were thinking two different things which were missed by the others due to fear and panic.

_Why did Tezuka take shower before practice? _Inui scribbled in his notebook while he was running (?)

_Where's Echizen? _Fuji wondered, noticing the absence of the youngest regular.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Since the severe punishment from Tezuka, the regulars has stopped talking about their buchou; and if they really couldn't hold themselves not to do so, they'd make sure that the said captain wasn't anywhere within 30 feet radius from them. They didn't want to experience again when a practice had turned into a running session –scratch that- deadly running session with Inui's new juice involved. That deserved them good!

But the second clue of the mystery was revealed just a week after the first one. But this time wasn't about Tezuka; it was about a certain freshman. Another rumor said there was a girl saw Echizen making out heavily with someone. It shook the whole school even greater than Tezuka's rumor since this time there was a witness!

"I told you, I saw him making out with someone in the far corner of the school from the corridor yesterday," the girl explained furiously.

"But you were on the third floor. How come you recognized him? And how did you know they were making out?" a third year boy stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, the fact we know, Ryoma-sama is never ever interested in other things except tennis. So how come he did 'steamy' things like you said?" this time a second grade girl whom one of Echizen's fan asked in disbelief.

"ARGGHHH… I've told you, I couldn't see the other one (3) but I was deadly sure because when that mysterious person bending down to kiss Echizen's neck, I was able to figure out what they were doing!"

"But how did you know it WAS Ryoma-sama?" pressed the girl again impatiently, engrossed in her story.

This just made her keener as a mischievous glint sparked wildly in her eyes, "I saw the Seigaku jacket and he was wearing a white cap. Who else in this entire school wear an outfit like that?" said her in a deep convincing sound.

By the end of the day, 80 percent of the school believed her. The Tennis no Oujisama was (4) having a boyfriend.

---------------------------------------------

Of course the same things happened to the regulars as well; they kept following Echizen wherever their youngest teammate went, even to toilet. It seemed that all of them (with an exception of Kaidoh, who was blushing every time he met Echizen, and of course Tezuka) determined to know who was Echizen's mysterious boyfriend since the boy kept his mouth shut, no matter what Eiji and Momo offered to him.

"Hoi… hoi… Come on, Ochibi… You can tell us, we promise not to tell anybody!"

"Yeah, Echizen (laugh) we (laugh) want to help you. I swear I won't laugh," and Momo roared with laughter.

Echizen glared at both of them then left, "MOMO! See what you have done. Ochibi's running again nya… CHOTTO Ochibi!" wailed Eiji, quickly following Echizen.

And he has been extremely careful avoiding the tensai's and Inui's trapped.

"Ne, Echizen. You seem pretty happy today. Any good things happened recently?" (smile)

"…"

"Care to share?" (smile)

Glare.

Silence.

"Don't be too secretive, Echizen-kun. Especially with me, your most trustworthy sempai, ne." (smile)

Twitch. Twitch.

"Maa… see, now you're having wrinkles. Don't want to be like Tezuka, do you? It's not good for your health."

"Then again you can improve your 'skill' by 85 percent if we give you advice and 9.1 percent more if it comes with books full of tips. But of course, first you tell us who this mysterious person is." (inserted an evil laughter here while adjusting his glasses)

Oishi and Kawamura with their own reason, being worried that Echizen had done such dangerous thing in young age and he might've mistaken love with hormones, but still they couldn't get more information than the others.

Echizen was still as silent as a stone and this was driving them crazy because of curiosity killing them. Curiosity kills cats. Cats have nine lives; compared to them who only have one life. _Soon they will meet their end_, Echizen thought.

His fans club was the one who made the largest chaos; they were carrying out 'Ryoma-sama's Surveillance Project' (which made him embarrassed to death) since they have put hidden cameras in places where he usually visited. For examples, school, street tennis court, burger joint, and to his horror was in his house as well, in his BEDROOM. Angrily, he slammed the door in front of those crazy people. Luckily, his equally crazy Oyaji wasn't at home that time, otherwise… he shivered. **NO**, he certainly didn't want to know what might have happened.

He has to call him now to talk about this; he locked every doors in the house and checked every room, making sure there was no one eavesdropping or spying before grabbing the cord and speeding up to his room.

------------------------------------------

Three days later was the time for the last piece of clue…

It was when Eiji left something in the locker room and told Oishi to just go ahead to the tennis court. He was still pushing Ochibi to spit out everything even though the freshman has been persistent as ever. He was sure that in the end they would know who Echizen's lover was; yup, he's sure of that. _It is just a matter of time, Ochibi!_ He hummed in his usual happy state because of that and when he opened the door, he saw the most impossible scene he ever imagined to happen (yet it happened) with his own eyes...

Oishi was doing a warming up match with Fuji while Inui was writing in his notebook when a blurry red tornado came toward him, knocking him flat.

"OISHIIIIII…"

It was Eiji with a most flabbergasted look in his face, mouth gawking open and close and open again; yet no sound came out.

"E-Eiji… What is it? What's wrong?"

"Eiji, what happened?" Fuji walked over to the entangled doubles partners on the other side of the court, "Calm down. Calm down!"

"What's happened Eiji-sempai? You look like you were just seeing ghost?" Momo and Inui got into the court as well.

"Bu-buchou…" gasped, "I ju-just saw…" panted, "Locker room… E-O-I mean Ochibi…" he shook his head. _Come on Eiji, you can do this! You just witnessed the most historical scene in the world. Speak up! Tell them..._

"What's wrong with Buchou and Echizen and locker room?" Momo asked confusedly.

"Sss…baka."

"What did you say mamushi?" Glare.

"SShhh… I sss… said baka," Glared back.

"Teme..."

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" the tensai snapped, they went quiet. "Was something happened in the locker room between Tezuka and Echizen, Eiji?"

Eiji nodded his head vigorously. Oh yeah, the tensai always could put things and things together.

"What is it then?" Inui stepped forward.

Regaining all his strength after the shock; he took a very deep breath and yelled, "THEY WERE KISSING!!!"

-------------------------------------------

All of the regulars were now making their way back to the locker room hurriedly after hearing Eiji's news.

"Is it even possible? I mean, Buchou and Echizen…" asked the Dunk-specialist for the umpteenth time.

"I told you Momo. I saw it with my own eyes. Buchou was kissing and sucking Ochibi's throat," he added hurriedly in order to convince the crowd. "And you all know I'm Seigaku's player with the best sight nya..."

Kaidoh blushed, hearing that; he can't believe that they –the others- were talking about intimate things just like talking about the weather. Worse, it was about their teammate and their Buchou's relationship.

"Based on my calculation, the possibility for a relationship between those two is 0.001 percent"

"I SAW THEM KISSING, OKAY!" Eiji was pulling his hair out now. "Mou…Oishi! You believe me don't you?" he latched onto his boyfriend, crying.

Oishi felt very uneasy, "Hai… hai! I believe you Eiji. Now lower your voice and stop crying."

"Saa… why don't we take a look inside then?" Fuji pointed at the door.

They were outside the locker room now; slowly, Fuji turned the knob over and opened it, revealing the small room. Inside, there were...

_First, there's Echizen sitting on a bench, okay. Next, Tezuka is kneeling on the floor, okay. But they aren't doing anything extraordinary, that's not okay,_ Fuji thought.

The captain was examining Echizen's ankle and massaging some spots while asking the boy whether he felt pain or not?

He turned around to the spectators at the door, "Aa… Fuji, Oishi. It's about time."

"What happened, Tezuka?"

"Echizen was hurt," he said to the approaching regulars; he glanced at Echizen before returning his gaze to Oishi.

Gasp, "What happened, Echizen?" Oishi was already in his mother-hen mode, approaching the boy who was sitting and still wearing his uniform which was quite torn in here and there.

"It's nothing big, sempai," Echizen said, looking away apparently embarrassed of something.

Oishi examined Echizen's leg and frowned, "Iie, this is quite serious Echizen. What happened?"

Silence.

"Come on, you can tell us," (smile) Fuji's persuasive mode.

Echizen looked up at them somewhat hesitate and finally sighed, "I was walking from my class for today's practice when suddenly some crazy girls knocked me over and… triedtodothings," he finished quickly, looking down.

Blink… blink… confuse (some) shock (some)

"They were going to go further if I wasn't accidentally passed by and pulled him away from them," there was a slight hint of anger in Tezuka's tone which didn't go unnoticed by Fuji, Inui, and Oishi but they decided to shrug it off at that moment (oh, if only they know how hard it was for Tezuka to bottle up his anger).

"Unya! They were going to molest you, Ochibi?" the ever cheerful redhead's eyes were now wide in shock. _That's explained everything!_ The dark green hair was the messiest as ever, clothes torn in some places, and his cheeks, which were scratched a little, flushed rosily as blue eyes scanned the boy's current state.

"Hora, Echizen. You're so lucky heh, grope by bunch of girls. Hehehe…" Momo teased the younger boy who glared at him.

"MOMOSHIRO!" warned Tezuka and Momo 'EEP, Go-Gomen Buchou! (bows) Echizen (bows) GOMEN!'

"Psss… baka!"

This news diverted them from their real purpose for coming there.

"Why all of you are still here?" now Tezuka was glaring at the rest of the regulars. "Everyone, 20 laps for warming up."

"HAI," chorused them.

"Tezuka, I'm staying to check on Echizen," the fukubuchou looked up to the still expressionless captain.

Tezuka just nodded before ushering everyone out. Fuji gave one last look to the weird 'scene' which was happening in front of him, wondering, _why didn't Tezuka mention anything about Eiji?_

"Itai!"

"Ah, gomen Echizen. This is pretty serious. I think you should…"

Their voices were muffled as the door was shut. Tezuka glared at the tensai as saying what-are-you-waiting-for-run-your-laps. But Fuji swore that he caught sparks of worry in the forever stoic captain's eyes before the taller boy jogging pass Fuji, joining the others.

------------------------------------------

Fuji and Inui not only have been keeping their eyes on the captain and the freshman but also kept exchanging information and assumptions about what was going on. They both seemed to be the only regulars who noticed the awkwardness which was happened that day between Tezuka and Echizen. Tezuka never showed emotion that much and Echizen had some unnecessary 'effect' from the mobbing (5). But nothing out of ordinary happened between those two afterwards. They were behaving way too normal toward each other. This made the two observers even more curious. Tezuka only asked about Echizen's condition several times and Echizen only asked the captain about general things, tennis related. In the end, they decided to give it up but still watched over those two carefully.

It happened a week later, Echizen's ankle had healed (no more fan girls attacked him since the school gave warning to them for behaving out of limit) and Tezuka challenged boy wonder for a game which both boys didn't keep score out loud in. This made Fuji's and Inui's curiosity grow bigger since the captain was always emphasizing Echizen to improve his tennis skill in order to become the next pillar of Seigaku.

In the end of the game, the two sharpest players gasped when they noticed a super rare warmth smile from the two most anti-social and coldest players in the team gave each other. It lasted only seconds before vanishing but it didn't go unnoticed by Fuji's and Inui's eyes. They didn't have to wait too long though since at the same day all their suspicion would be proven and the mystery was solved.

Tezuka was giving them hard time by making them run 30 laps just 15 minutes before the practice ended for a reason God-knows-what. Exhausted, most of the regulars collapsed, panting heavily on the ground. All they want was quickly changed then went home to get some rest.

"Huahh… that was tough," complained Momo between his pants, "Anyone knows what's wrong with Tezuka-buchou lately?"

"Unya… I didn't know either," the source of energy even felt tired.

"Hhh… Tezuka does act weird lately, doesn't he, Inui?" Oishi asked the tall square glasses boy beside him. However, Inui wasn't paying attention to Oishi instead he was talking to Fuji about something seriously.

"Nanika (What is it) Fujiko-chan, Inui?" Kawamura asked worriedly.

The two turned around and realized that the rest of the regulars were staring at them. Fuji cleared his throat, "Aaa… we are just wondering where's Echizen?"

Inui nodded, "He was no where to be found after his match with Tezuka."

"Oh, about that, Tezuka escorted him back since it seemed Echizen was pushing himself too hard today," Oishi answered mildly despite the fact that the other seniors were furrowing their eyebrows.

"Where?" asked Fuji.

"To the locker room to get changed and…" before even Oishi could finish his sentence; Inui and Fuji ran, already making their way to the locker room.

"Uwah… Fuji, Inui, you two don't feel tired nya!"

Soon, the rest of them followed those two, wondering what on earth was going on. But suddenly the tensai and the data-man stopped and turned around, facing the rest.

"Sssh. Be quite minna!" Fuji ordered them and soundlessly placed his hand on the knob ready to open the door anytime. The circular metal was cold against his sweating palm. The others were still confused but went quite anyway, holding their breath. When the door opened, they even couldn't breathe at all, seeing what was happening inside…

------------------------------------

Answer part-here all the mysteries are answered.

-

Echizen was in heaven now; it was almost a week he and Tezuka didn't make out or touch each other since they knew that certain members of the team, namely Fuji and Inui, were watching them all the time. Plus his leg was injured and Tezuka definitely didn't want to hurt him even more (wink wink, you get the idea XD). But today, after their match, they couldn't hold back desire and lust any longer. Therefore, Tezuka ordered laps to other regulars (except Echizen), to give them opportunity to engage intimately as usual. They mostly making out in the locker room since their parents didn't know their son was dating (with a boy even). Simply, they didn't want their parents bitching too much, especially Nanjiroh who would blackmail them too.

They had been limiting their 'activity' more often lately. Ever since Tezuka confessed that he was taken already to that bitch (according to Echizen), who pushed his koi too much for an answer why did he reject her and made all the regulars questioning about it. They must stop their 'warming up' much to their annoyance in the shower room when they heard the others were talking and even starting to make crazy opinions about Tezuka. Luckily the captain could handle the problem, as always! Though it was only a while since not long after that, a girl saw them making out. Fortunately, Tezuka hasn't changed into his Seigaku jacket since he had to meet the principal first after school. But that scene only already made lots of mess.

Worse even when Kikumaru caught them when Tezuka was 'comforting' him after the attack. The usual calm captain was extremely angry that day; he glared the deadliest to those girls who automatically backed away. Then he took Echizen to the locker room to check his lover's condition. Echizen was still remembered those cold hazel eyes showing great worry which made him absently stroke the older boy's cheek, smiling and murmuring "Arigatou, Mitsu,"

Tezuka couldn't control himself anymore and kissed him passionately before descending to the small enticing creamy neck. That was when Kikumaru came and saw them. It was not like they didn't want the others to know. The reason was simple; they just didn't like to announce this 'ordinary' (6) thing to the whole world (like some people). Then again the others would find out eventually, one day perhaps, but they never thought today was the day.

Echizen moaned as Tezuka slipped a hand under his shirt and gently massaging his nipple while he was sucking at the taller boy's neck. The captain's shirt was somewhere on the floor, he threw it earlier. Suddenly Tezuka was rubbing himself against him, sending an electric jolt all over their body. Echizen threw his head back in ecstasy and Tezuka didn't waste the chance to suck on his lover's neck soundly.

That was when Echizen saw, even not focus since he was in throes of passion, seven figures at the door…

------------------------------------

The regulars couldn't believe their eyes, even if they wanted to, that the fact now was happening in front of them. Their mind still needed time and effort to register everything. After Fuji opened the door, they couldn't breathe at all since they found the missing regulars in the most compromising position ever imagined.

Echizen Ryoma was straddling Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was sitting in a bench, shirtless, and tilted his head up so the smaller boy could freely suck his neck while the captain's hand went under the freshman's shirt doing things he-knows-what which made the freshman moaned throatily. Tezuka was also in a state the others never seen before (not that they thought the stoic and cold buchou could be like that). The usual thin glasses wasn't there, his eyes closed tightly, his face flushed deeply, and he panted heavily. His expression showed that he was extremely aroused, and then Tezuka did something with a fluid motion of his hip which made Echizen throw his head back, gasping. Tezuka didn't stop there as he bent forward, tracing Echizen's exposed throat with his wet lips while all the time his tongue making sensual circular path. However, a pair of golden eyes cracked opened.

"Ku… ahh… mitsu," Echizen pushed the other boy away, looking at them through half-lidded eyes.

Tezuka panted, trying to control his breath, "Hhh… W…what?"

"You didn't lock the door, did you?"

Startled, Tezuka suddenly noticing the others' presence in the room; he took his glasses from his side and turned around just to find their teammates with wide eyes and jaws and a notebook on the floor. Even Kawamura who was still holding his yellow racket was speechless and stunned.

"…"

Silence.

"Aaa… I forgot."

"Che," Echizen withdrew from Tezuka's lap and went to his locker then quickly changed.

Tezuka even though still panting, stood up and took his discarded shirt to get changed as well.

It was happened so fast; by the time Fuji managed to get a CAMERA from his locker (since he was the one who recovered from the shock first), the lovers were already fully clothed, walking out of the locker room casually as though nothing WAS happened.

And Fuji couldn't hide his disappointment; he sighed, _Ah… that was quite shocking but well... probably next time._

"AAAAAAA…(UNYA) (SSSS…) (Ii-data)," the others screamed in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attention! This is not yet finished minna. What'll happen after that? More craziness and yaoiness! XD But first, REVIEW and I'll update soon.

(1) It showed a couple time in the anime when Kaidoh saves animals that were in danger.

(2) This is my opinion about Buchou, please no offense minna.

(3) Luckily Tezuka was wearing his uniform when the girl saw them. How about if he wore his Seigaku jacket?

(4) That's fans' nickname for Ryoma

(5) "Echizen was flushed deeply" I don't think the girls were the cause of it. Hehehe…

(6) Echizen thinks a relationship between the stoic captain of infamous Seigaku and the freshman prodigy is a usual thing! Just like any other relationships (sweat drop)


	2. Extra

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Prince of Tennis

This is an extra 'omake' about what happened behind the scene between Mystery and The Aftermath. Unfortunately, whatever it is in this chapter will never ever happened in reality (I hope it was) it just came from my crazy sadistic mind for our favorite stoic buchou. ENJOY!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS: **

**FOR Knanaki: **Thank you I'm glad you like it. I thought hard how to make the last part was the funniest / craziest.

**FOR Grasshopper: **Thank you We knew that there was NO sane players in Seigaku. What you have to do was, watch POT over and over again so you could be equally crazy as them sweatdrop And here's the update

**FOR RandomFlame: **Yup, I meant invincible not 'invisible' the thing was I used this spell checker in MS Word (you know the red and green lines) and couldn't find 'invincible' so automatically I changed it into 'invisible' (but I was so stupid that I didn't even realize that I typed invicible instead of invincible, no wonder it didn't give the right result -) gomen if I made you confused. **Ryoma**: that proves you were too lazy to check it again. **May**: urusai! **Ryoma**: Mada mada dane. **May: **twitch

**FOR Shiomi: **Thank you I knew Tezuka's character was so hard to capture since he rare expressed his feeling or said many words. And about Ryoma, why did I make him blush? First, he was just making out with Tezuka when the other regulars came because of Eiji's information. Secondly, don't you think he'd look more kawaii when he was blushing rather than glaring to anyone? **Ryoma: **is this some sort of self-defence?** May: **BRAT! Sorry, for the grammar errors ne since it wasn't beta-ed yet. --

**FOR XxMaster-ExX: **Don't worry Fuji willsucceed in this chapter. Just ask him whether you can have one too.

**FOR Peanut: **Yes, I extremely agree with you; there're not many TezuRyo out there. So, I made one, just couldn't help it. They're just too adorable together. I'm glad you like the humor since this is my first time writing fic with humor genre. Yes, I mean 'invincible' not 'invisible'. POOR ME! Thanks for waiting and here's the update ne!

**FOR midnight swan: **I'm happy that you read it though you never read TezuRyo before.Gomen, you're right I mean invincible not invisible. And here I give three more chapters.

**FOR RuByMoOn17:** I'm glad that you like it. Don't worry, no offense since I know there were lots of mistakes in the previous chapter but I'll try my best to fix it and recheck this chapter too. I haven't got any words from my beta-reader (she's kinda busy right now) and I'm looking for another beta reader in order to help her task. Okay

**FOR Jia, Babymar-mar, TEZRYO, IncubusSuccubus and Sapphirexkat: **Thank you – I'm glad that you like it. Yes, I definitely agree that there're not many TezuRyo out there but I just simply adore them SO much. That's why I made this fic. And here's the update! An extra chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Warning: **Whatwill you read latercontains craziness, stupidity, and a hell of OOCness (Tricky Oishi, worried Eiji, genius Momo, definitely evil Ryoma, scared Atobe, and crazed hormonal Tezuka)

**Tezuka:** I'm what? (shocks) what do you mean with 'crazed-hormonal'?

**May:** Shut up! Just read the story. You'll know eventually.

**Tezuka:** But…

**May:** (ignores) Now on to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra – "Mystery" Behind the Scene**

**Tezuka:** (looks warily at Ryoma and May who are talking quietly not far from him)

**Ryoma:** (whispers) I told you, he's a lion in bed!

**May:** (gasps) really? I don't know that!

**Ryoma:** (whispers) don't judge from his stoic feature! You saw it right that buchou's gone wild in the last chapter?

**-**

**Tezuka who is listening to everything finally can't stand it anymore**

**-**

**Tezuka:** Echizen! Neuma! (stern) what are you up to this time?

**Ryoma:** (startled) Aa… buchou, we don't see you before.

**May:** (blinks) Hi, Tezuka-san. How are you today? (smiles)

**Tezuka:** (twitches) I ask you, what were you two talking about?

**Ryoma and May:** (blinks) Nothing! (together)

**Tezuka:** Don't play dumb with me! (gives them a do-you-really-think-I-believe-that look) I heard my name was mentioned earlier.

**May:** (makes a surprise look) Oh really? (sighs) Well, then if that's the case…

**Ryoma:** I guess we'll just tell him the truth.

**Tezuka:** Hn. (crosses his arm against his chest, waiting for them to speak)

**Ryoma and May:** (look at each other then smirk)

**Tezuka:** (gulps) _I think I shouldn't have asked them_ (feels something bad is going to happen)

**May:** We were talking about your action in the previous chapter (smirks)

**Ryoma:** Exactly! Especially… the one in the end of chapter 1. (grinning from ear to ear now)

**Tezuka:** (now regretting why did he ask them) Oh… ah… uh… (gulps)

**Ryoma:** (smirks evilly) It's so fun seeing you were so careless like that! 1

**May:** Yeah, meanwhile we all know that what you say the most on the whole series is…

**Ryoma:** (clears his throat) Ahem… (speaks in a low heavy voice) Yudan Sezu ni ikou! (with a face that very Tezuka-like)

**Tezuka:** (twitching and glaring deadly to Echizen and Neuma who are rolling on the floor, laughing)

**May:** where was your favorite word, Buchou? (laughs)

**Tezuka:** (groans) GRR… (points at Neuma) YOU… (glares deadly) You made me like a complete idiot and mortified me to death.

**May:** (stops laughing) Hey, it wasn't my fault! You were just too horny at that time. (smirks)

**Tezuka:** (gasps) I was what? Hor… (stammered) horny. I wasn't…

May: Yes, you were horny. H-O-R-N-Y! (emphasizes each letter)

**Tezuka:** I… I was… (speechless)

**-**

**Suddenly the rest of the Seigaku regulars appeared from no where**

**-**

**Eiji:** Unya, Tezuka, horny? (wide eye) Was it even possible nya?

**Everyone:** (sweatdrop)

**Tezuka:** (insulted) Yes, it was possible. (pause) _Oh crap!_ (realizes what the hell he was just saying and seeing those maddeningly wide smirks from the others)

**Momo:** Wow, we must rejoice this senpais. Buchou's improving!

**Echizen:** So are you Momo-senpai (smirks) for using such sophisticated words.

**Momo:** Hey, what do you mean by that, brat?

**Inui:** Ii…data. (scribbles) Interesting… very interesting, Tezuka. (evil chuckle)

**Oishi:** guys, it's not good talking about people in front of them.

**Tezuka:** (looks at the only one of his team members who is somehow kind-hearted) Oishi…

**Oishi:** (whispers) Let's find somewhere else where there's no Tezuka so we can talk freely.

**Tezuka:** (wide eyed) NANI!

**Everyone:** (shocks)

**Eiji:** Oishi (touches his lover's forehead) Daijoubu ka?

**Momo:** Oishi-senpai, are you sick?

**Echizen:** Che, that's not working well enough Fuji-senpai. You forget to hide your horn (points at the said object in Oishi's head) and your tail too.

**Fuji:** (giggles) Smart little devil, aren't you, Echizen? (takes his (Oishi's face) mask off then conjures Oishi's out of nowhere and unties him) I love playing with people. (giggles innocently)

**Everyone:** (sweatdrop) _SCARY!_

**Tezuka:** (swallows a whole bottle of aspirin already)

**Fuji:** Saa… where were we? (smiles wider)

**Tezuka:** FUJI! (glares murderously at the tensai)

**Kawamura:** Minna, umm… (felt pity for Tezuka) I think it's better

if we go back to… huh, nanika, Echizen?

**-**

**Silence**

**-**

**Kawamura:** GRREATTOOO… BURNING! COME ON; SPIT IT OUT, TEZUKA BABEEH… (he means 'baby') NO NEED TO BE SHY. HAHAHA… Ore-sama WANTS TO HEAR EPERYTHINGGG… GREATO! (racquet flies off his hand) uh…um… (turns bright red) Go… Gomen Tezuka-buchou. Gomen… (bows) GOMEN (bows) GOMEN (bows) Tezuka…

**Tezuka:** (groans) It's alright Kawamura (rubs his temple while glaring at the true culprit who is just smirking) _What a mess!_

**May:** Na Fuji, back at our topic, we were convincing Tezuka and the readers that he is indeed a normal teenager after all!

**Tezuka:** (ready to explode) Excuse me! Of course I'm normal!

**-**

**Silence**

**-**

**Fuji:** (smiled wickedly) Is that mean you admit that you were too horny to even lock the door at that time then?

**Inui:** Nice move from Fuji (scribbles) as usual. Ii data…

**Kaidoh, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura:** (blushes) A/N: KAWAII!!

**May and Ryoma:** (grinning like Cheshire cats now)

**Tezuka:** (growls and wants to kill himself and the others too) ENOUGH! Everyone, 1000 laps NOW!

**May:** You can't punish me. I'm not a tennis club member (sticks out her tongue)

**Tezuka:** (twitches) FINE! I'll deal with you LATER! But the rest of you, run your laps NOW!

**Ryoma:** (thinks) Hmm… Ne May (everyone looks at him) In this fic, I'm Buchou's lover right?

**May:** (raises an eyebrow) Yeah, why?

**Ryoma:** (flashes an evil smile, the one which could rival Fuji's, at Tezuka)

**Tezuka:** (unconsciously takes a step back) E-Echizen (gulps)

**Fuji:** (chuckles, knowing what'll happen next) Echizen surely is a fast learner ne!

**Tezuka:** (glares at the equally evil smile caster prodigy)

Ryoma: (clears his throat) Ahem… Tezuka, 40 laps around the court NOW!

**Everyone (minus Fuji):** (jaws dropping thinking that Echizen's just signed his dead wish)

**Tezuka:** (glares at the boy wonder, ready to kill) YOU (points at Ryoma) CAN'T make your captain do that! (gives Ryoma have-you-gone-senile-or-what look) plus what make you think I WILL even do that?

**Ryoma:** (smirks arrogantly) Of course I can, remember I'm YOUR lover buchou (Tezuka winces) that's why you WILL do it (tiptoes, leaning into Tezuka) or (purrs on the older boy's ear in a low seductive voice) you won't get any… (nibbles) tonight!

**Everyone:** (blushes, including Tezuka though it was only 0.1 second)

**Tezuka:** (recovers himself quickly and glares at the boy as if saying YOU WOULDN'T DARE)

**Ryoma**: (smirks even wider as if challenging TRY ME)

**Everyone:** (silent) … (waiting)

**Tezuka:** (groans) GRR… (grumbles) UGGH (fights his rising hormone HARD) No… (shakes his head, resisting) But if I don't… I won't get laid… and the brat was too damn good in… (having inner battle, lots of dirty thoughts swim over in his head) ARGHH (sighs in defeat) Hhh… fine! (his hormone wins over his sanity in the end) A/N: evil laughter

**-**

**And an unbelievably powerful invisible force made him run his laps**

**-**

**Everyone:** (stared in disbelief with what's happening)

**May:** that was so cool, Ryoma!

**Fuji:** saa... it is and FUN too! (chuckles)

**Ryoma:** mada mada dane, buchou!

**Inui:** hormone's influence on Tezuka is 100 percent (writes down the precious information furiously). Ii data… (mumbles) this will help me to beat Tezuka (mumble)

**Oishi: **I-Inui...

**Everyone: **sweatdrop

**-**

**Suddenly… JRENG… JRENG…**

**-**

**Atobe:** Tezuka… Tezuka… (clasps for the DIVA) I don't know you could be outsmarted by your team member (glances at Ryoma) furthermore by a mere ichinen gaki 2 (snorts) na Kabaji?

**Kabaji:** usu

**Ryoma and Tezuka (still running his lap):** (glare deadly at the diva)

**Atobe:** that proves you, you, and you! (points at everyone)

**May:** heh, me too?

**Atobe:** yeah, YOU TOO! All of you are nothing compare to me, Atobe Keigo (flicks his perfect hair) I'm the best!

**-**

**Ore-sama no bigi yoi na, the rest of Hyoutei's team suddenly appear with pink pom-pom in the background**

**-**

**Ryoma:** (tsks) narcissist! (turns at May) Yo, is there any of your fics that paired me up with the monkey king over there (points his thumb at Atobe)

**Atobe:** (raises eyebrows) WHAT? Ore-sama with YOU! (points back)

**May**: (clicks her mouse) wait, um…

**Ryoma:** hold on, aren't you the damn writer? Why can't you remember your own fics?

**May:** shut up! (glare) yes there're some of them and (gasps) (**Ryoma: **are you sure you are the one who write them?) even you two are the main pairing in one of them (winks at Ryoma and Atobe)

**Atobe:** WHAT!

**Ryoma:** (smirks evilly at the shocked and now scared diva Perfect!

**Atobe:** (gulps) yo-you're not planning to… (can't finish his sentence afraid that he was 120 right) ...aren't you?

**Ryoma:** Just see! (licks his lip, gazing lustfully at the panicked Atobe)

**Atobe:** (more gulps) _Uh-oh, I'm dead_

**Fuji:** (smiles) Omedete, Atobe-san!

**Tezuka:** Hh… (pants) Ganbatte ne (pants) Atobe. Hh… hh… Remember, yudan (pant) sezu ni ikou (runs)

**Inui:** Twenty more laps to go, Tezuka (still observing)

**May:** Look who was talking! (snickers)

**Ryoma:** Mada mada dane!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Saa… now you understand why it'd never ever happened in the anime! Well, what are you waiting for minna, review, tell me what you think? Crazy, stupid, silly, funny, anything. Ja! "Reviews make fics better"

1 Ryoma refers to when Tezuka forgot to lock the door  
2 Freshman brat

**-**

**Next on Aftermath**: When the other regulars discovered the relationship between buchou and Ochibi that day, what was going to happen next? A total chaos and a confession session must be held. However things got worse when parents involved!

**-**

**May**: So, you've got your answer ne, Tezuka-buchou!

**Tezuka**: W-why… (shaky voice) why did you do this to me? (desperately holding tears that threatened to spill any time)

**May**: Hehehe… That because you're one of MY MOST FAVE CHARAS **Kuni-kun**! (smile) and I love torturing my fave charas.

**Tezuka: **Bu-but don't you think it's enough already?

**May: **(crinkles her brows) enough? (smiles wickedly) We're far from done, Kuni-buchou!

**Tezuka**: (sweatdrop) _God, please save me from this crazy girl! _(begs helplessly and cries in sorrow)

**May**: (smiles in satisfaction) Oh and about the fic I mentioned before; the title is **Labyrinth of Mind**. It is my next project and I've finished the first chapter. here's a glimpse of it. Pairing: **Tezu X Ryo X Ato. **Yes, this time is Atobe torture! Fufufu...

**Mizuki: **Hey, that's my line!

**May: **Hush, Mizuki no baka! Leave now... hush... before Fuji spots you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma's POV

"Ne, Echizen-kun!"

I opened my eyes and saw Atobe Keigo looming over a bit too… close, "Hn?" Now, I was also quite aware with Atobe's choice of calling my name.

What I didn't expect was what he did next; he lifted my body a bit out of the water then planted a kiss on my lips. It was a brief one, only lips brushing lips. I blinked several times, not believing what was just happened.

_Atobe… Atobe Keigo, he… no, the monkey king kissed me!!_

After recovering my shock, I shot him my best death glare. Instead of backing away, like most of people, he just chuckled before leaning forward, "Do you know how cute you are like this?"

I could feel his warmth breath on my cheek and shivered involuntary but I covered it by glaring at him,

"Ah… I see you're awed with my beauty," he teased, running a hand through my hair.

I glared the deadliest ever and slapped his hand away. "You might not know this. _No one does! _But Tezuka and I…"

"Are together," he cut off, "For like about… four months or so if I'm not wrong," he added lazily.

_How did he know?_ I blinked; the look of surprise on my face must've been obvious since he was smirking even wider.

"Honestly, what did you SEE in him?"

Now, I was angry, even though Tezuka wasn't a good boyfriend, didn't mean anyone (especially HIM) could say such thing.

I snapped, "YOU know nothing about him. He's…"

Again I was cut off, "The most unromantic lover in the world. He never kisses you or treats you in a proper way or at least like the way you want it. And he never gives a damn about you," I gasped utterly shocked; he smirked arrogantly, "He's a cold-hearted bastard. That's what WE know!"

_How the hell on earth he knows that often I think how cold Tezuka is to me, his own lover? _"Ho-how…" I couldn't finish my question or say a single word to fight back his insult since they all hit their home. My voice was caught in my throat.

"Of course I know Echizen-kun… I know everything about you!" It was his final answer before once more closing the distance between us.


End file.
